The present invention relates generally to an adjustable folding station, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for folding cards of different sizes, shapes, and styles.
Social expression cards or greeting cards are manufactured and sold in a variety of sizes, shapes, and styles to provide consumers a wide selection. These cards are most popular during holidays and special occasions such as Christmas, Valentine""s Day, birthday, anniversary, and the like. As can be expected, the card industry is and will continue to be a very lucrative and thriving industry.
During the manufacturing process, cards can be folded in different styles. For example, FIGS. 1-3 illustrate various folds that are common in the industry. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a regular fold of a card. As illustrated, a card 2 is evenly divided along a score line 4 to form two panels 6a, 6b. A regular fold occurs when the panel 6b is folded over the panel 6a (or vice versa) along the score line 4. The score line 4 can be creased or indented prior to folding one panel over the other. The regular fold is one of the most commonly used folds in the card industry.
Next, FIG. 2 illustrates an example of a gate fold of a card. As illustrated, a card 12 is evenly divided along a pair of score lines 14a, 14b to form three panels 16a, 16b, 16c. A gate fold occurs when the first outer panel 16c is first folded over the center panel 16b along the score line 14b. Thereafter, the second outer panel 16a is folded over panels 16b, 16c along the other score line 14a. Again, the score lines 14a, 14b can be creased or indented prior to folding the panels over each other.
Alternatively, the card can be folded using a Z-fold method. A Z-fold occurs when the panels 16b, 16c are first folded over the panel 16a along the score line 14a. Thereafter, the panel 16c is back folded over panels 16b, 16a along the score line 14b to complete the Z-fold. FIG. 3 illustrates a side view of the Z-fold of the card 22.
Conventional folding stations that are used in the industry for folding cards will now be described. One conventional folding station is known as a buckle folder. A buckle folder pinches a creased card between two rollers and forces an end of the card against a stop. As the card continues to move against the stop, the card begins to buckle. The mechanical weakness provided by the crease allows the card to buckle at a predetermined point or the score line. As the card buckles outward, a nip roller grabs the card at the score line and completes the fold. Another conventional folding station is a belt folder, which uses a variety of rods and guides to move a panel of the card into its folded position as the card is pulled along by a series of opposing belts.
Although the conventional folding stations described above are widely used and accepted in the card industry, problems remain. For instance, conventional folding stations are not well suited to handle cards with different dimensions and styles. In other words, conventional folding stations are not flexible enough to fold cards of different sizes and shapes and cannot fold them using different folding techniques. Accordingly, there is a great need for an adjustable apparatus for folding cards of different sizes, shapes, and styles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable folding station for folding cards of different sizes, shapes, and styles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that can fold cards of different sizes, shapes and styles with minimal adjustments.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus implementing an adjustable vacuum bed and individually controlled vacuum suction cups for folding cards of different sizes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus implementing separately actuated gates for folding cards of different styles.
These and other objects of the present invention are obtained by providing a card folding station having an adjustable vacuum bed and moveable gates. The vacuum bed includes at least two sections that are mounted for horizontal movement back and forth with respect to each other to accommodate cards of different widths. Each section of the vacuum bed includes multiple suction cups, each of which is individually connected to a vacuum supply. The vacuum supply independently controls each suction cup so that vacuum can be applied to selected or all suction cups such that cards of different lengths can be accommodated. The movable gates are pivotally mounted with respect to the vacuum bed and operated by motors to pivot 180 degrees from open to closed positions. During operation, a card (or cards) is placed on the vacuum bed and held therein as one or both gates are sequentially actuated to fold the card.